


1-9 Didactic

by saphire_dance



Series: Word of the day 2012 [9]
Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Didactic: 1: designed or intended to teach 2: making a moral observation</p>
            </blockquote>





	1-9 Didactic

Tim picked himself up off the mats, perhaps more slowly than he had the last time, and fell into his ready position. Shiva raised her eyebrow and attacked again. Tim managed to block two strikes this time before, once more, his face was on the, thankfully padded, floor. He took a deep breath and pushed himself up again.

“Enough.” Tim stood anyway, bowing to her. Shiva snorted. “You’ve made your point, little bird. Tomorrow the real lessons begin.”


End file.
